The present disclosure relates to a vehicle seat to be mounted on a vehicle.
The vehicle seat has a cushion frame, and a back frame. The cushion frame forms a frame of a seat cushion which supports the buttocks of a seat occupant.
The back frame forms a frame of a seatback which supports the back of the seat occupant. The back frame is coupled to a seat rear end side of the cushion frame. For example, a cushion frame of a vehicle seat described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-523090 (Patent Document 1) is coupled and fixed to the vehicle side via leg portions.